


(dear darling) please excuse my writing

by croissantkatie



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Miss Marple - Agatha Christie
Genre: Crossover, Epistolary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: A collection of letters which have been sent to Miss Jane Marple, resident of St Mary Mead.





	(dear darling) please excuse my writing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abluestocking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluestocking/gifts).



> Title from Dear Darling by Olly Murs.
> 
> With thanks to L and P for looking this over.

My darling Jane,

I do hope you’re well. I’ve just returned from my honeymoon on the continent. I know what some people say - it’s crass to have a honeymoon when it’s your third marriage but really! What’s life for if not enjoying yourself? And I have to say, Italy was rather wonderful. We visited Florence and regaled George with the time we spent their in our youth. I took George to Santa Maria del Fiore and he was greatly impressed with my knowledge of all the art. I must confess though - everything I told him I remembered from you! I do not have your keen eye for art, or anything at all really. I am sure I missed many small fine details but the overall effect was still marvelous. I know all that decoration isn’t quite to your taste (you really are terribly English Jane!) but I rather like it. You know me, I love all things glamorous. You know how it is, everything is covered in gold, although you can’t always see it through the incense! We did Switzerland and France as well, which was just wonderful. The weather was absolutely divine. I do find the weather on the continent more agreeable than it is here. You must let me take you with us next time we go, and before you object, George wouldn’t mind in the slightest I’m sure. I hope the weather hasn’t been too abysmal in that village of yours. How are things with you? Well I hope? You really must visit some time. George and I have got everything set up perfectly here and it has been far too long since I have seen you.

Yours,  
Ruth.

***

Miss,

I just wanted to write and tell you that I have been given a post at Harefoot Manor. I will be a scullery maid and Mister Wheelwright the butler has told me I may have to help serve tea sometimes. Missus James the housekeeper is very nice and has said I she’d trust me with the good china, which she wouldn’t have done with the last girl. All that practice with you paid off in the end. Please send any further letters to this address. Thank you for everything Miss.

Nelly.

***

Jane,

Thank you again for your help with the Clarkson business. That was a frightful mess and your advice brought it to a much neater end I think. I am writing to let you know that you may be summoned by the court as part of the trial. I thought you would prefer to hear from myself rather than an anonymous court summons. It shouldn’t be too much really - nothing you haven’t done before. Recount what you witnessed and your thought processes. The usual. I don’t quite know yet when it will be unfortunately. They are looking at setting the date of the trial for sometime in April I believe. Do let me know when you’ve been given a date and I can arrange for us to get dinner.

Yours in gratitude,  
Sir Henry Clithering

***

Darling Jane,

It honestly has been far too long since I wrote to you! Life has hardly been quiet in the intervening time - but then again, I do prefer it that way! I’m sure you’ve seen the Vane case in the papers and as you may have guessed, my Peter has got himself involved with it. There are a few minor details which the papers thankfully have not got hold of yet - although I’m sure it’s only a matter of time. Peter has fallen madly in love with her. Love at first sight apparently. Honestly, I do not where he gets it from. We hardly behaved in such a fashion! But then again, the pair of us stepping out was mildly shocking to some. Maybe I need to get with the times, maybe everyone is proposing to each other at first meeting nowadays!

I do not want the entirety of this letter to be filled with gossip of the sort you see in the papers. I am doing rather well, as is Mary. Gerald is the same as ever and could do with a good shake. How is St Mary Mead? One day I would really like to visit you there. And I know what you’re going to say, that your little cottage wouldn’t be appropriate, but I am sure it is absolutely charming. I hardly need much in all honesty and whilst I have greatly enjoyed our recent conversations, they always seem too short. Alternatively, your invitation to visit me is always open. I do feel you’d brighten up the place rather.

Yours,  
Honoria.

***

Aunt Jane,

So sorry I can’t come and see you this weekend as we had planned. You know how these things are with my publishers. Joyce sends her love of course. I know you said you would come down to London, but I rather think it might be a bit much for you. Hopefully I will see you soon but stay warm until then. I have heard that this winter may get fearsome.

Your loving nephew,  
Raymond.

***

Jane,

By the time this small parcel reaches you from the Antipodes, it might be completely inappropriate. Regardless, I want you to have it! You taught me to knit when I was small and I admit, I had completely forgotten the knack to it. Dot has been showing me how but I confess, I do not have the patience for it! But, after many weeks, many slipped stitches, and a great deal of unravelling, I present to you the first thing I have knitted in something like two decades: a scarf! I am certain it’s not up to your usual high standards and I understand if you never wear it. But I thought it was appropriate to send it to you - the lessons you taught me about knitting might not have stuck, but the ones about people did.

If I’m ever in England again, I’ll drop you a line and we can go get cocktails.

All the best,  
Phryne.


End file.
